


Game of Survival

by DemonNightmareAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-09 08:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNightmareAngel/pseuds/DemonNightmareAngel
Summary: I don’t know which way I’m going.





	1. Chapter-1

_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_

They awoke not knowing where they were and for a split second who they were; however, they were suddenly reminded by what they saw immediately after. They both turned to look at each other, saying the others name in turn sparking a short surge in memory solely of what they did together. All they could remember was a connection to music.

It was then that one of them uttered "Where are we?", the sounded frightened and unsure of what this strange reality seemed to be. They looked over to their friend scanning over them; hair that seemed to be medium length and a mess with some curls, mocha eyes, lips drawn in a small frown, their chest was exposed showing their muscular physique; as well as the colorful markings all down the right arm. He was laying on the ground with the colorful arm on his chest. Suddenly something seemed to be wrong, fear flashed across his figure and his right hand began to cover his face while the other following after. His body curled in on itself while his breathing began to falter, recognizing the symptoms that began to manifest they quickly started to try and calm them down before a panic attack started.

Not being able to gain the panicking boy's attention they began to sing, "Friend, please remove your hands from over your eyes", this was enough to grab his attention so that they could help him out. They asked him to describe something so he described them, " You have short that stands up more in the middle, dark brown eyes like fresh coffee, your lips are in a frown" he too a breath, closed his eyes, another breath, then opened them again and continued, " You're not wearing a shirt so I can see your tattoos on your chest and arms and on your wrist and you have a smaller frame than me." He had been able to calm himself down at this point asking " Why can't I remember how we got here?"

" I don't know how we got here I can't remember ether, what I do know is that we are two guys, who woke up with little memory of getting here, and we are only wearing some type of black tight fabric shorts that only go to our knees and nothing else." He to a deep breath running his hand through his short hair.

When he finally looked up and checked what was around them he saw they were sheltered by a giant tree and seemed to be in the middle of a large clearing, seeing nothing but trees surrounding them. As he was about to say something he realized the tree wasn't just a normal tree, so he looked again and saw there was a treehouse hidden away by the branches. " Hey look a treehouse." The anxious boy turned around and saw the house as well saying " Do you think we should check it out?" His friend answered in response," I guess we should since there's nothing else we can do right now."

The two stand from their previous positions and begin to examine the tree closely to find a way into the house. Both fined the way up simultaneously, as well as bumping into each other in the process. It was then they realized it was not one tree but many that grew together making one that seemed to be almost fantasy like. The way up seemed to be a mix of vines that wove together and branches creating a ladder then stairs or bridges up to the house. "I'll go first", is what breaks the silence nether realized had formed since they began inspecting the tree. "No, I'll go first,'' says the short haired one,to which his friend responds "Why do you get to go first?", " Um, younger first?" He says unsure of his own answer, "Shouldn't it be older first?", the other response back.

"Um, uh, well I'm lighter what if the vines can't support the weight?" Is all he could think of, "That would mean you could fall down and get hurt" the older of the two answers then continues "just let me go I'll be alright, ok" the concerned boy finally agreed simply answering "please be careful". "I will" that was the last response he got before the other began to climb the pathway up to the house.

The path was surprising stable and seemed to be strong enough to hold more that it appeared to be able to, so when he was a fourth of the way up the messy haired boy called down and said to his friend that he should also begin climbing the path up. When he got to the top of the makeshifts vine and branch stairs, he was greeted by a treehouse that seemed large enough to be considered a small normal house. When his friend made it to the top as well he had remained seated at the top waiting for him to arrive, since he wanted to explore the house together. "Hey, I see you've made it to the top in one piece and so have I, see I told you it would be fine."

"I-i" he stop to think for a moment "I guess you were right." he says, "Now why are you just sitting here at the top?"

Well I'm sitting here waiting for you so we can explore together, he explained. "Oh, well let's get exploring then I guess?" The younger said and began to lead them around the small area surrounding the house and then the house itself.

Inside the house was a living area in the center and what appeared to be a smaller kitchen to the right and back of the small home; then there was a staircase leading up on the left and some closets on the right of the entranceway in the home. Walking up the stairs there was a loft that was connected to the small landing though a bridge in the center, and a door leading out from the landing. The loft contained two beds and two closets parallel from each other and a window in the center of the wall with a bookshelf under that serves as a divider separating the area in two.

Walking through the doorway is a small balcony that is connected to small bridges, each leading to a smaller house or area. It seemed to be hidden by the canopy of trees so I couldn't be seen from below. Looking around there even seems to be a small outhouse on one of the extended branches. Both men are astounded by the place as they explore and return back inside when it seemed daylight is diminishing, neither had really spoken in a while, but both remained silent and only communication through some form of movements and eye contact. They went and examined the wardrobes finding clothes that oddly seemed tailored to fit each nicely as if made for them. With a glance at the other both began getting dressed in the plain black plants and white shirts before getting into the bed closest to themselves.

Just as the sun fell below the tree line, some of the vines began to glow casting a soft light throughout the tree and home. Suddenly the anxious boy spoke "Tyler?" His friend turned over to face him saying, "Yes Josh?", He got "What do we do now?" as his answer. "Well" Tyler said "for now we fall asleep so that we can see another day", "Well I guess this is goodnight then" responds Josh. "Goodnight it is then" says Tyler.

"Goodnight Tyler Joseph"

"Goodnight Josh Dun"

_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_


	2. Chapter-2

_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_

Tyler awoke the next day, Josh was still asleep but was moving around tossing and turning a frown upon his face, so he went over and sat on the edge of the bed. Josh seemed to calm down a bit but it was short lived as he began silently crying in his sleep. Tyler began to search around for something that could help or - he turned to Josh, he could wake him up.

Tyler decided to leave him be for a movement when he seemed to calm once more, so he got dressed using what he could find in "his" wardrobe;then began wandering around a bit whilst still keeping an eye on his sleeping friend. He found a box with a key depicting one of the smaller places that was connected through the small bridge network outside. He decided it best to wait until they were both up to see what the place held within its walls, as he turned to go back and sit on the bed once more, he accidentally kicked a box. Having left it on the floor, the box was open; causing a small bag to fall out, which released four large marbles to roll around the room.

Tyler began to watch the marble like spheres roll around the room, it was then he noticed there were five not four like he first thought as one was hidden by another. He chased after the pair but only managed to grab the hidden one before all the others hid away. He grabbed it just as it began to roll under the bed but it's partner made it underneath, he took a look at the sphere noticing it seemed to show an image, it depicted a figure on a field of yellow green, they were wearing blue and white, had something on there head. Some other figures were there too but the closest had on red and white instead. Around the top was a band of white with small markings over and over, the center of the band were a small blue and slanted red stripe separated by a smaller horizontal line.

Tyler reaches his hand under the bed not getting vet far before Josh started slightly thrashing around in the bed, Tyler drew his hand back bumping into something under the bed. He grabbed whatever it was without a second guess and began to cross the small room to get to Josh but as he stepped on the spot on the floor created by the light streaming in from the window, a gust of wind blew through the house. Tyler looks down at his hand for once noting that what he held was in fact a ukulele, so to help his troubled sleeping friend, he did the only thing he could think of; therefore he began to play a song.

"Na na na na oh oh" immediately Josh began to calm, so Tyler continued repeating the beginning and then continued on "When the leader of the bad guys sang" he glanced over at Josh who seemed to be at peace "Something soft and soaked in pain,'' he took a breath, " I heard the echo from his secret hideaway" Bythis point Josh has begun to wake up from his slumber, "He must have forgot to close his door, as he cranked out those dismal chords" Josh sat up in bed watching Tyler play "And his four walls declared him insane" he stopped singing but continued to play. "Morning Josh", a mumbled "Mornin" through a yawn was Josh's response.

Once Josh was up out of bed he asked Tyler where he had gotten some clothes to which the younger responds "In the wardrobe" so Josh turns to open his and get ready for the day.

Tyler goes downstairs to see what he can find since they only glanced over everything the previous afternoon, he went down the stairs from the loft to examine the room below. Tyler checked around the little kitchen finding some materials and some food items such as herbs and fruits. Josh walked down the stairs just as Tyler picked up an apple to inspect it, "Where did you find that?" Josh said eagerly. "I found it in the kitchen?" Tyler answered almost questioningly. "Wait you're eating food you found in a strange treehouse we woke up next to with little memory, and that you're fine with?!" Josh asked in a mix of seriousness and concern. "Well when you put it that way" Tyler placed the apple down and walked over to Josh, "Fine, Then what do you suggest we eat now?" "I um, I don't know" Josh says with a breath. "Hey what about this, we go outside and explore for a bit who knows what we will find" he continues and Tyler agrees stating "Fine but if not then we can try the food here ok?" "Deal" says Josh. So they made their way down the tree, walking around then finding a path leading North, beginning to follow it. After a minute or so the path becomes clearer and lined with stones, it lead into the forest and to another clearing.

"Have I finally lost it Josh,or is there a farm in front of us?" "um" Josh decided what to say as he also noticed this "Well, ether we've both lost it or there is a farm in front of us," he says looking over at his confused friend "Want to look around?" he asked "Sure" was all tyler said and so they did.

They walked down the pathways first looking around to see what was there, then they agreed to explore. They found a barn that looked quite big, what appeared to be a silo of sorts, and a small stable. Walking further along they spotted a farmhouse, it seemed to be illuminated and getting closer, seemed to house others inside. The two curious if who else was there ran to the house and knocked on the door. Suddenly, a young woman opened the door, Josh immediately nudged Tyler out of the way unknowingly knocking him into someone else;however Josh didn't notice too busy focusing on the person in front of him "Debby?" He asked "Hi Josh" she answered. Tyler on the other had turned to apologize to whoever he bumped into and was taken aback as well by who it was "Jenna?" "Hi Ty" she said. "What are we doing here?" he asked confused Debby answer seeing the confusion on Josh's face as well, "Don't you remember?"

_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_\|/_


End file.
